


Меркантильный!

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: За удовольствие нужно платить, Поттер.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Меркантильный!

**Author's Note:**

> Проституция как способ отремонтировать Малфой-мэнор.
> 
> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

— СКОЛЬКО?! — Гарри почувствовал, как горло сдавливают холодные скользкие лапки — его душила жаба. — Малфой, а ты не обнаглел? — пропыхтел волшебник.

Драко пожал плечами и подпер подбородок ладошкой, глядя на полуголого Поттера из-под накрашенных ресниц.

— Ну давай подождем, пока у тебя вся кровь от головы отольет и ты еще и считать разучишься, — предложил он, выставляя ножку, затянутую в чулок.

— Настолько не отольет, — Гарри прикрыл пах, где колом стояло опровержение, — пятьсот галеонов это при любом раскладе дорого.

— Четыреста девяносто девять, нищеброд. И ты просто не знаешь, какие у меня расклады, — Драко облизнулся.

«Ну вот КАК можно было остаться такой сукой, став шлюхой», — хныкнул Гарри про себя и волевым усилием удавил метафорическую жабу.

— Четыреста девяносто восемь, плюс фотка.

— В «Ежедневном пророке», — согласился Драко и поднялся из-за стола, шелестя юбкой. — Давай сюда свою волшебную палочку, победитель.


End file.
